True Lover?
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Sakura pikir, mengalah adalah jalan keluar agar ia tak menyakiti sahabat dan pemuda yang ia kasihi. Sakura pikir, mengalah akan membuat semuanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi kenyataan tak selalu sejalan sesuai dengan rencana manusia. A SasuSaku Fanfict. Alternate Universe.


**_Narita International Airport, Chiba, Japan._**

_._

"Jika menyukaiku adalah hal yang paling menyakitimu selama ini, lalu kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?" Sasuke menatap lurus ke mata hijau Sakura. Gadis yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya itu tak menundukkan pandangan seperti dugaannya, malah balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia defenisikan.

Sakura tampak terkekeh pelan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, tak langsung menjawab. Senyum manisnya tersungging seperti biasa. Tak ada getir sama sekali. Senyum yang tanpa diketahuinya selalu bisa membuat Sasuke berpaling menatapnya. "Kenapa aku melakukannya?" Matanya beralih ke layar monitor di mana tertera semua jadwal keberangkatan hari itu. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Sasuke," katanya lagi. Kali ini terdengar lirih, berbanding terbalik dengan senyum yang masih setia menghias bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Benarkah?" Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke lurus.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya di mataku?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

Melihat pemuda itu menggeleng dengan yakin, Sakura menurunkan sedikit sudut bibirnya. Ia lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. "Karena aku tidak hanya menyukaimu, Sasuke. Kurasa … aku mencintaimu," ucapnya sambil lalu, berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke yang bergeming di tempatnya. Tak ada niat untuk berpaling lagi pada pemuda itu. Sudah cukup. Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam pada Sasuke di hari kepergiannya ke London, tanpa mengharapkan apapun dari pemuda itu. Dan ia sudah melakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Meski Sakura memelankan suaranya, meski suara-suara yang berasal dari _loudspeaker_ bandara meredam suara gadis itu, tapi Sasuke bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sakura. Sangat jelas. Tapi Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sakura, menatap punggung gadis merah muda yang memilih meninggalkannya setelah mengungkap semuanya, tanpa bisa membalasnya dengan satu kata pun. Gadis itu sudah mantap untuk melepas seluruh perasaan yang selama ini hanya dia seorang yang tahu tanpa perlu jawaban ataupun mengharap balas darinya. Alasannya hanya satu, Sakura tak ingin menyakiti seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengannya di depan gerbang keberangkatan internasional. Gadis cantik berambut merah yang tengah melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Senyum getir yang tadi menjadi ekspresi terakhir Sakura yang diingat Sasuke, kini berubah menjadi cengiran lebar yang begitu hangat. Seperti biasa.

Ah, gadis itu memang pintar sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya.

* * *

**True Lover?**

_Story by C.C_

.

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

_Alternate Universe__, Young Adult _&amp; _A lil' bit OOC._

_Hurt/Comfort &amp; Friendship_

_._

_._

* * *

**_London, Inggris._**

**_Sembilan tahun kemudian._**

_._

_Kring! Kring! Kring!_

Haruno Sakura sedikit terusik dengan bunyi berisik yang mengganggu tidur singkatnya yang bahkan belum berumur lebih dari dua jam. Dengan kedua mata masih terkatup rapat dan kepala yang terasa terekat erat dengan permukaan meja kerjanya, ia berusaha mengerahkan seperdelapan dari kemampuan gerak otot tangannya mencari ponselnya yang ia yakin berada tak jauh dari tempat kepalanya tergeletak tak berdaya. Sakura sangat yakin sudah berhasil mematikan alarm ponselnya, tapi bunyi itu masih saja terdengar memekakkan telinga hingga memaksanya untuk membuka mata dan sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya. Ah, ternyata yang berbunyi adalah bel apartemennya.

Sakura mengeluh pelan ketika merasakan nyeri di lehernya seiring dengan rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya selama beberapa detik. Ia kemudian melakukan beberapa peregangan untuk meredakan nyeri di leher akibat posisi tidurnya yang salah. Bunyi bel apartemennya memang sudah berhenti, tapi digantikan oleh nada dering khusus yang membuat ponselnya bergetar beraturan. Sakura melirik _caller id _si penelepon sebentar sebelum menjawabnya.

"Halo—"

"Kau baru bangun?"

Belum selesai Sakura menjawab teleponnya, sang penelepon sudah memotong terlebih dahulu. Sakura mengangguk, tidak sadar kalau si penelepon tidak akan mungkin melihat anggukannya itu. "Kau yang memencet bel apartemenku dengan ganas dari tadi, 'kan? Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas alarm paginya, Tuan Panda," sindir Sakura yang sudah berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya sampai di pintu depan. Sakura bisa melihat sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang menatapnya setengah kesal begitu pintu depan terbuka. "_Ohayou_!" ucapnya setelah menguap kecil. Ia tak peduli dengan rambut _bubble gum-_nya yang acak-acakan. _Toh, _pemuda di hadapannya itu sudah biasa melihat _bed hair _a la Haruno Sakura di pagi hari.

"Kau sadar sekarang sudah jam berapa, Nona Panda?" Rei Gaara tak menjawab sapaan pagi dari gadis cantik di hadapannya. Ia mengetuk lingkar kaca jam hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum keberangkatanmu. Kau pasti belum mengepak barang-barangmu, 'kan?" tebaknya yakin.

Seakan baru saja disiram dengan seember air dingin yang memulihkan seluruh kesadarannya, Sakura menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Gaara dengan cepat dan menatap jam tangan pemuda itu lekat-lekat. "Ya, Tuhan! Waktuku tinggal empat jam lagi!" Ia segera memutar tubuhnya dan berlari kembali ke kamar. Nyeri di lehernya sudah tak terasa lagi, saking paniknya.

Gaara yang masih berdiri di depan pintu hanya menggeleng maklum sebelum memasuki apartemen Sakura. Di tangannya ada sekantong bahan makanan yang akan diolahnya menjadi sarapan sederhana mereka pagi itu. Ia yakin lemari pendingin Sakura hanya berisikan makanan-makanan kaleng yang tanggal kadaluarsanya sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Begitu sampai di _pantry_ kecil yang ada di apartemen Sakura, Gaara bisa menangkap suara benda-benda berjatuhan dari dalam kamar Sakura yang tak terlalu jauh dari _pantry_ yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang santai.

"Masih ada waktu sekitar empat jam lagi, Sakura! Jangan mengacaukan seluruh isi kamarmu seperti itu!" seru Gaara mengingatkan.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak terburu-buru! Aku belum menyiapkan alat-alat menggambarku dan.…" Hanya sepenggal kalimat itulah yang dapat didengar Gaara dengan jelas, karena setelahnya suara Sakura sama sekali tak bisa didengarnya lagi, ditutupi oleh bunyi pintu lemari yang terbuka dan tertutup dengan keras.

Empat puluh lima menit berlalu sejak kedatangan Gaara ke apartemen Sakura. Dua porsi _full English breakfast _dan sepoci teh _earl grey _sudah tersaji di meja _pantry._ Gaara melirik pintu kamar Sakura sejenak, belum ada tanda-tanda gadis itu sudah selesai berbenah diri. Ia pun beranjak ke ruang santai sambil membawa jatah sarapannya, duduk di salah satu sofa berlengan yang menghadap televisi dan menyantap sarapannya sambil menonton berita pagi.

Gaara sudah hampir menghabiskan sarapannya ketika terdengar suara berisik dari arah kamar Sakura_. _Ternyata gadis itu tengah menarik kopernya dengan sebelah tangan memegang kardus besar yang menutupi setengah badan mungilnya.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku?" Gaara segera menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil alih bawaannya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi, tapi sepertinya kau terlalu fokus melahap sarapanmu," sindir Sakura setelah melirik piring sarapan Gaara yang sudah hampir tandas isinya.

Gaara terkekeh, "Maaf … Perutku sudah tidak bisa menunggu sampai kau selesai mengepak barang-barangmu." Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan memberengut kesal. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu juga. Sebentar, kupanaskan dulu—"

"Tidak perlu. Aku langsung menyantapnya saja," ujar Sakura yang sudah mencomot jatah sarapannya dan langsung tersedak karena makan terlalu cepat. Gaara langsung memberikan secangkir teh _earl grey _yang tentunya sudah tidak mengeluarkan uap panas lagi.

"Kau sudah mengepak semuanya?" Gaara bertanya sembari membenarkan letak barang-barang yang berada di dalam kardus, bersiap untuk menutupnya dengan lem perekat.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban, mulutnya masih penuh dengan _bacon _panggang buatan Gaara. "Aku tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengepak baju-bajuku, tapi segala perlengkapan dan peralatan penting untuk rancanganku tidak boleh ada yang tertinggal," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk kardus yang dipegang Gaara setelah berhasil mendorong masuk sarapannya dengan secangkir penuh teh dinginnya.

"Jarak ke bandara dari sini hanya sekitar satu jam. Kau masih punya waktu sekitar satu jam setengah lagi untuk menghabiskan sarapanmu tanpa terburu-buru seperti itu, Sakura," kata Gaara yang tertawa geli melihat Sakura melahap sarapannya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sakura menggeleng kuat, "Aku mau mengunjungi suatu tempat dulu sebelum _take off_, jadi harus cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapanku."

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" Gaara yang sudah selesai menutup rapat kardus bawaan Sakura, kembali melanjutkan kegiatan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku mau mengujungi Hyde Park sambil menikmati _Fish and Chips _terenak se-London yang ada di sana sebelum aku berangkat. Nanti kita lewati London Bridge dan Istana Westminster juga, ya? Ah, masih sempat tidak ya kalau menaiki London Eye?" Sakura terus saja mengoceh sembari memikirkan tempat-tempat yang harus ia kunjungi sebelum meninggalkan London. Ia mengaduh pelan ketika Gaara menyentil dahinya, tak sadar sejak kapan pemuda itu sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kita akan ke sana setelah kau menghabiskan sarapanmu," kata Gaara singkat yang langsung dihadiahi Sakura dengan pelukan ganasnya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Gaara!" tukas Sakura senang, masih tetap memeluk Gaara erat.

Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus rambut Sakura lembut. Sebenarnya, ia masih keberatan dengan keputusan Sakura untuk pergi ke Tokyo. Gadis itu sudah mengalami banyak hal selama tinggal di sana sebelum ia kembali ke London sembilan tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, setelah keadaan sudah menjadi lebih baik antara dirinya dan Sakura, gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo, meski dalam rangka memenuhi kontraknya sebagai arsitek yang akan menangani beberapa proyek pembangunan gedung bertingkat di Jepang.

.

.

.

"_Kau sedang apa?"_

_Sakura kecil menghentikan kegiatan mencarinya di tengah suhu udara yang menusuk tulang. Ia menengadahkan wajah merahnya pada sumber suara, namun tak bisa melihat jelas karena kedua matanya tertutupi bayangan cairan bening yang tertahan di sana. Dari suaranya, Sakura bisa menduga bahwa sosok di hadapannya itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki._

"_Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kedinginan," ucap anak laki-laki itu lagi._

_Benar. Kata-kata anak itu benar. Sakura sudah sangat kedinginan hingga tak merasakan lagi kedua tangannya. Sebulir air matanya jatuh, dan belum sempat ia menghapus jejaknya, bulir yang lain ikut menyusul silih berganti._

"_Eh? Kau menangis?"_

_Sakura bisa mendengar nada khawatir anak laki-laki itu ketika melihat air matanya yang mulai mengalir deras._

"_Aku menghilangkannya...," isak Sakura pecah._

"_Menghilangkan apa? Bicaralah dengan jelas, mungkin aku bisa membantu."_

"_Kalung…." Sakura akhirnya bisa menghentikan isaknya. Ia membenarkan tudung kepala rajut miliknya sebelum mengangkat wajah, "Aku sedang mencari sebuah kalung yang kubuang di halaman ini. Aku sudah mencarinya di setiap sudut halaman, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya." Tangis Sakura kembali pecah begitu mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya._

"_Ciri-cirinya?"_

_Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan anak laki-laki itu._

"_Ciri-ciri kalungnya bagaimana?" ulang anak itu.  
_

"_Oh … Kalung perak dengan liontin batu ruby,"_ _sahut Sakura pelan. Setelah mendapat petunjuk darinya, anak laki-laki itu pun ikut mencari di sekitar halaman berumput di samping gedung sekolahnya._

"_Kau yakin menjatuhkannya di tanah?"_

_Sakura mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki itu, masih fokus melakukan kegiatan mencarinya._

"_Sepertinya kalungmu tersangkut di dahan pohon itu."_

_Mendengar kalimat terakhir anak itu, Sakura segera menghentikan kegiatan mencarinya. Ia menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki yang kini sudah memanjat sebuah pohon maple yang dedaunannya hampir gugur sepenuhnya. Benar saja, Sakura bisa melihat benda berkilauan yang tersangkut di salah satu dahan pohon itu. Senyum lega langsung menghapus raut murungnya._

"_Ini kalungnya?" Anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan kalung yang berhasil diambilnya dari atas pohon pada Sakura._

_Sakura mengangguk semangat, masih dengan senyum cerahnya. "Mm-hmm. Terima kasih—"_

"_Sasuke!"_

_Anak laki-laki itu langsung menoleh ke arah seorang anak laki-laki lain yang tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, tengah melambai di depan gerbang sekolah._

"_Aku harus pergi. Jika kalung ini begitu berharga untukmu, jagalah dengan hati-hati. Sampai jumpa!"_

_Sakura ingin menahan anak laki-laki itu, tapi suaranya tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, anak laki-laki itu berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya._

"_Pakai ini." Dia memberikan sepasang sarung tangan rajutnya pada Sakura, lalu tanpa berkata lagi kembali berbalik meninggalkannya._

_Sakura terpaku di tempatnya sampai bayangan anak laki-laki itu menghilang di balik gerbang sekolah. Ia lalu menatap sepasang sarung tangan rajut berwarna biru tua itu, lalu mendekapnya erat. "Terima kasih … Sasuke."_

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Sakura bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya, tapi kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka, seperti ada perekat yang menyegel kedua matanya. Sakura juga bisa merasakan bahunya diguncang pelan oleh seseorang.

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai." Suara itu terdengar lebih lembut.

"Engh … Iya, Sasuke. Aku bangun," Sakura melenguh pelan sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya. Akhirnya ia bisa membuka mata sepenuhnya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kening Gaara yang mengerut dalam. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran, masih setengah sadar.

Gaara menggeleng dan langsung turun dari mobil. Sakura yang masih bingung pun mengikuti pemuda itu di belakang. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di kawasan Hyde Park yang berada di pusat kota London.

"Gaara! Tunggu aku!" Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul langkah lebar Gaara di depan. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat pemandangan sepanjang jalan tadi," gerutunya begitu berhasil menyamai langkah Gaara, lalu menggandeng tangan kiri Gaara dengan manja.

Tak ada sahutan dari Gaara, membuat Sakura heran karena sikapnya yang terlihat dingin. Ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu. _Mood-_nya tiba-tiba saja jadi memburuk, dan Sakura tak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya. Mungkinkah sesuatu terjadi selama perjalanan mereka tadi? Berselisih paham dengan pengendara mobil lainnya mungkin? Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kantuknya yang belum sepenuhnya hilang membuat ia tak ingin menerka-nerka alasan perubahan sikap pemuda yang sedang digandengnya itu.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit dalam diam, Gaara akhirnya menghentikan langkah di depan Danau Serpentine yang membelah taman besar kebanggaan kota London itu. Sakura sudah sangat mengenal Gaara, jadi ia diam saja sembari menunggu pemuda itu membuka suaranya. Sekarang ia yakin kalau Gaara memang sedang kesal akan sesuatu, tapi masih tak bisa menebak apa penyebabnya.

"Kau tetap ingin pergi ke Tokyo?"

"Eh?" Sakura segera menatap Gaara yang tengah memandang lurus ke arah danau. "Tentu saja aku akan berangkat ke Tokyo. Pesawat yang akan membawaku ke sana akan berangkat sekitar dua jam lagi, Gaara. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Kening lebar Sakura mengerut dalam.

"Kalau aku memintamu agar tidak pergi, apa kau tetap akan melakukannya?" Kedua mata _jade _Gaara berpaling menatap Sakura.

Ah, Sakura merasa _déjà vu_. Situasi seperti ini pernah terjadi. Ia pernah melihat Gaara menatapnya seperti saat ini belasan tahun lalu— tatapan memohon.

"Gaara, kau tahu kali ini aku pergi bukan dengan alasan yang sama seperti saat kita masih kecil. Aku akan kembali. Kau tahu itu," Sakura berkata lembut sambil menepuk kedua pundak Gaara. Tak lupa senyum menenangkan ia lemparkan pada pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau kembali ke sana, kau mungkin mendengar berita tentang pernikahan _mereka_. Apa kau bisa menghadapinya?"

_Mereka_. Sakura tahu siapa yang dimaksud Gaara. Dua orang yang sangat penting di dalam hidupnya setelah Gaara dan kedua orang tuanya, pemuda yang _pernah _ia cintai dan juga sahabat terbaiknya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Karin. Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara tadi, seolah mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke dan Karin memang akan segera menikah.

Sakura merasa dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak hingga membuatnya sulit bernapas. Ia memang berhasil menghindar untuk datang ke acara pertunangan mereka dua tahun lalu, tapi ia tak yakin bisa menghindar lagi jika kabar pernikahan Sasuke dan Karin benar-benar sampai di telinganya.

Sembilan tahun Sakura berusaha menjauh dari kehidupan dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya itu. Sakura meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah memangkas habis perasaannya pada Sasuke dengan menyibukkan diri pada pekerjaannya sebagai arsitek, membuat _insomnia_-nya bertambah parah sejak ia kembali ke London. Tapi apakah Sakura benar-benar sudah berhasil memangkas habis perasaannya sampai ke akar? Hanya pertanyaan itu saja yang tak bisa ia jawab sampai sekarang.

"Kau diam berarti kau tak yakin bisa menghadapinya."

Perkataan Gaara memotong pemikiran Sakura yang hanya tertegun sedari tadi.

Menggeleng pelan, Sakura membalas tatapan lurus Gaara. "Aku bisa. Aku punya kau, Gaara, dan kau akan selalu bersedia menjadi tempatku untuk pulang, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil, senyum yang terlihat bahagia bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya, tapi hanya Gaara yang tak tertipu dengan muslihat senyum palsunya itu.

"Kau tahu jawabannya," ucap Gaara pelan yang kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Ia tak pernah suka melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak pemuda merah itu. "Biarkan seperti ini dulu, ya?" pintanya pada Gaara dengan nada memohon.

"Dasar manja!" Gaara mengetuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura. Ia melirik sebentar wajah Sakura yang bersandar di pundaknya. Gadis itu tak menangis ataupun terlihat sedih, tapi hal itulah yang membuat Gaara selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan batin Sakura. Ia tak pernah lagi melihat Sakura menangis setelah gadis itu menumpahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya di hari pertama dia kembali ke London, sembilan tahun lalu._  
_

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tiba di depan apartemenku," Sakura berbicara sambil mengepit ponselnya di pundak. Sebelah tangannya sibuk mengaduk tas tangannya dengan ganas untuk mencari beberapa lembar _yen_. "Ah, bisakah Anda membantuku membawakan kardus ini ke apartemenku, Paman?" Sakura menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada sopir taksi yang ditumpanginya. Tangannya lalu membetulkan letak ponselnya di telinga.

"_Ayah tidak menjemputmu?"_ Suara Gaara terdengar lagi di seberang telepon.

Sakura menggeleng, ponselnya kembali dikepit di pundak karena tangannya kembali sibuk mengaduk tas, mencari _id card _agar pintu apartemen bertingkat di hadapannya terbuka. Kali ini ia sedikit kesusahan karena sebelah tangannya yang lain sedang memegang gagang kopernya. Untung saja sopir taksi yang ditumpanginya tadi berbaik hati mengambil alih memegang kopernya sebentar, yang dibalasnya dengan senyum salah tingkah dan gumaman terima kasih.

"Aku lupa bilang, ya, kalau Ayah sedang berada di Hokkaido? Tadinya aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada Ayah," sahut Sakura yang sudah menaiki undakan batu spiral yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua di mana unit apartemennya berada.

"_Bagaimana dengan Karin? Dia juga tidak tahu kalau hari ini kau tiba di Tokyo?"_

"Tidak, dia tahu. Tapi Karin sedang berada di Seoul untuk mengurus suatu _event_ yang ditangani _organizer-_nya. Lagipula aku kembali ke kota yang pernah kutinggali, Gaara. Kenapa kau terdengar khawatir sekali, sih? Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi," Sakura terkekeh pelan membayangkan wajah kesal Gaara yang tengah duduk di balik meja kerja di apartemennya sambil memandangi data-data pasien _spesial_nya.

"_Katakan kalimat itu lagi kalau kau sedang tersesat," _sindir Gaara. Ia tahu benar bahwa penyakit buta arah Sakura tidak akan pernah sembuh.

Sakura hanya bisa tergelak begitu mendengar sindiran Gaara itu, membuat pria paruh baya di belakangnya terheran-heran. Begitu sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, Sakura segera menggesek _id card _yang masih dipegangnya dan memasukkan beberapa angka rahasia pada mesin pengaman yang ada di daun pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, ia mempersilakan sopir taksi yang sedari tadi mengekorinya di belakang untuk menaruh barang-barang bawaannya di _genkan._ "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Paman," ucap Sakura sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya pada sopir taksi itu sebelum dia pergi. Sakura tak lantas membawa barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Masih dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya, Sakura mendekati balkon apartemennya yang menghadap kota, menggeser pintu kacanya dan menghirup udara musim semi Tokyo yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Kedua manik _zamrud_-nya bisa menangkap bayangan pohon-pohon sakura yang tumbuh berjejer di Shinjuku Gyoen yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen barunya. Apartemennya itu memang terletak di tengah kota Shinjuku yang begitu padat. Saat memutuskan kembali ke Tokyo setelah sembilan tahun, awalnya Sakura bermaksud tinggal bersama ayahnya yang tinggal seorang diri di pinggir kota Tokyo, tapi pihak perusahaan biro konsultan yang menaunginya sudah memfasilitasi dengan memberikan sebuah apartemen untuk ditempatinya selama menetap di Tokyo. Hal itu juga dikarenakan agar mempermudah Sakura untuk mencapai lokasi kantor Biro Konsultan Hatake yang hanya berada beberapa blok dari gedung apartemennya.

"Gaara, kau masih di sana?" Sakura bertanya setelah tak mendapati lagi suara Gaara di telepon.

"_Ya, aku tadi sedang mengecek beberapa file pasienku di laptop." _

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. "Di sana sudah tengah malam, 'kan? Cepat tidur! Jangan menambah lingkaran hitam di matamu," perintahnya dengan senyum yang terkulum.

"_Hmm. Ini juga aku sudah akan pergi tidur. Kau juga istirahatlah. Jangan terlalu banyak minum obat tidur," _pesan Gaara.

"Kalau aku tidak minum obat tidur, lingkaran hitam di mataku akan menyamaimu, Gaara," Sakura tergelak lagi. Ia suka sekali membuat pemuda itu jengkel. Tapi kemudian Sakura menghentikan tawanya begitu mendengar gerutuan Gaara di seberang telepon. "Baiklah, Gaara-_sensei. _Aku akan menuruti perintahmu, tapi aku sudah cukup istirahat selama berada di pesawat. Sekarang aku hanya butuh mandi, lalu dua jam lagi aku akan ke kantor untuk _meeting _pertama dengan tim baruku," Sakura berkata lancar, tapi begitu mendengar suara protesan Gaara lagi, ia langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. "Maaf, Gaara. Aku tahu kau akan menceramahiku panjang lebar jika tahu kalau aku langsung bekerja di hari pertamaku tiba di Tokyo," gumam Sakura yang menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada, seolah Gaara sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sakura menghirup udara musim semi Tokyo sekali lagi sebelum beranjak mengelilingi setiap sudut apartemen barunya yang cukup unik dengan tatanan ruang yang bertingkat-tingkat seperti sengkedan sawah. Nuansa hijau bercampur kuning gading yang begitu lembut, mengingatkannya dengan suasana sebuah desa kecil di Inggris yang banyak terdapat hamparan padang rumput hijau yang sangat cocok dijadikan tempat untuk menghabiskan masa tua yang damai; Desa Edensor. Ruangan di apartemen itu tak dibatasi pintu, hanya ada beberapa lemari serbaguna yang membatasi ruang tamu, ruang santai dan dapur kecil. Ada dua kamar yang berjejer di koridor yang ada di samping ruang santai. Di ujungnya terdapat satu kamar lagi yang sudah diputuskan Sakura sebagai ruang kerjanya. Sepertinya ia akan sangat betah tinggal di apartemen itu selama berada di Tokyo, tentu saja.

-oo-

Sembilan tahun ternyata waktu yang cukup lama. Sakura baru menyadarinya setelah melihat banyak perubahan yang terjadi di jalanan Shinjuku yang selalu ramai dengan lalu lalang pejalan kaki dan juga kendaraan. Saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Biro Konsultan Hatake dengan dipandu oleh _gps _yang ada di ponsel pintarnya. Begitu mendengar suara dari ponselnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sampai di tujuan, Sakura langsung memandangi bangunan unik berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang berada di tengah-tengah padatnya gedung bertingkat di kawasan itu. Tipikal gedung yang menjadi 'rumah' tempat berkumpul para perancang bangunan andal di Tokyo.

"Haruno Sakura. Arsitek yang bekerja di Biro Konsultan Hatake cabang London. Hari ini hari pertamaku bekerja di Tokyo." Sakura mengatakan identitasnya begitu ia sampai di depan meja resepsionis.

"Ah, Haruno-_san._ Silakan ikuti saya. Hatake-_san _sudah menunggu Anda," ucap wanita berambut coklat tua yang diketahui Sakura bernama Ayame, dilihat dari papan nama yang tersemat di atas dada kirinya.

Ayame membawa Sakura melewati koridor melengkung yang ada di sisi kanan gedung dan berhenti begitu sampai di sebuah ruangan yang di pintunya bertuliskan nama pemilik biro konsultan itu. Tapi belum sempat Ayame mengetuk pintu itu, sosok yang dikenal Sakura sebagai Hatake Kakashi— pemilik Biro Konsultan Hatake saat ini— keluar dari ruangan dan tampak terkejut begitu melihat sosok _pink _yang begitu kontras itu.

"Sakura? Kapan kau tiba di Tokyo?" Kakashi bertanya dengan alis terangkat, heran karena ia sudah mengizinkan gadis itu untuk absen pada _meeting _pertama proyek terbarunya.

"Tadi pagi," jawab Sakura ringan. "Kerjaanku di London ternyata siap lebih cepat, jadi kuputuskan langsung terbang ke sini," tambahnya sambil tersenyum puas.

Manik hitam Kakashi tak tampak terkejut mendengarnya, malah menyipit karena tersenyum. "Kau tidak pernah berubah, Sakura. _Workaholic woman_! Aku takut kalau kau harus dipaksa dulu untuk mengambil jatah cutimu nanti," katanya sambil terkekeh pelan. Sakura pun hanya bisa melebarkan senyumnya mendengar gurauan 'atasan'-nya itu.

"Ah, Ayame-_san_. Kau bisa kembali ke mejamu. Terima kasih sudah mengantar nona Haruno ke ruanganku," ujar Kakashi begitu sadar kalau sosok Ayame masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Nah …," Kakashi kembali menatap Sakura, "bisa kita memulai pekerjaan pertamamu di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Kakashi-_senpai,_" ucapnya yang lalu mengikuti Kakashi.

-oo-

Ruangan berbentuk oval yang setengahnya berdindingkan kaca itu tampak sedikit ramai, padahal hanya ada empat orang di sana. Sebenarnya hanya Sakura dan seorang wanita berambut hitam yang rambutnya dikuncir satu di belakang— Mitarashi Anko— yang membuat ruangan itu sedikit 'ramai'. Dua arsitek cantik itu tengah antusias membahas beberapa konsep yang akan mereka sampaikan pada ketua tim mereka untuk proyek kali ini. Sedangkan dua pria yang juga adalah anggota tim Sakura yang lain, sesekali menimpali pembicaraan kedua wanita itu.

Inuzuka Kiba, pria yang memiliki tato berbentuk unik di kedua pipinya itu adalah orang pertama yang menyambut Sakura begitu gadis merah muda itu masuk ke dalam ruang _meeting, _disusul oleh Anko yang langsung antusias begitu mengetahui bahwa _partner _sesama arsiteknya kali ini adalah seorang wanita. Anggota lain yang juga sudah hadir di sana saat Kakashi mengantarkannya ke ruangan itu adalah seorang pria berkacamata bundar hitam pekat bernama Aburame Shino yang memiliki sifat sedikit tertutup dan sensitif dengan sekitarnya, tapi cukup ramah di perkenalan pertama mereka. Sakura bersyukur bisa mendapatkan mereka sebagai anggota-anggota baru timnya yang akan bekerja sama dengannya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan

"Di mana lima orang itu? Waktu _meeting _sudah hampir tiba," Anko berkata sambil melirik jam tangannya. Gelas berisi kopi hitam miliknya sudah tandas sedari tadi. Baru saja ia berdiri untuk mengisi kembali gelas kopinya, pintu kaca ruangan itu menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkulit gelap yang cukup nyentrik. Sebelah tangannya mendekap beberapa buku besar.

"Yo, Anko-_san_. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama," ucap wanita berkulit gelap itu dengan santai. Ia langsung mendudukkan diri di sisi Anko yang lain.

Anko mendecih pelan, "Kukira kau akan datang terlambat lagi, Karui," tukasnya ketus, namun tak lama kemudian langsung tersenyum manis begitu Karui melemparkan sekotak _pocky _padanya. Anko memang senang menyantap camilan beberapa bulan belakangan dan hal itu dijadikan bahan sogokan oleh Karui.

"Aku tinggal menyogokmu dengan berkotak-kotak _pocky _saja kalau memang ingin datang terlambat," Karui tergelak begitu mendapat tatapan protes dari Anko. Matanya lalu menangkap bayangan Sakura yang duduk di sisi Anko yang lain, sedang tersenyum maklum pada mereka. "Err~ dia anggota baru yang dibicarakan itu?" tanyanya pada Anko.

"Karui, kau tidak sopan! Jika ingin tahu, bertanyalah langsung pada orangnya. Jangan menanyakannya pada orang lain sementara orang yang kaubicarakan ada di hadapanmu," sergah Shino panjang lebar sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Seperti dugaan Sakura, Shino yang terlihat tertutup itu memang punya sifat yang sangat peka pada sekelilingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aburame-_san_." Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan senyum maklumnya. "Aku Haruno Sakura, yang akan menjadi _partner _Anko-_san _untuk merancang bangunan yang akan kita kerjakan. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja di kantor pusat Biro Konsultan Hatake di Tokyo. Mohon bantuannya," katanya yang bangkit dari tempat duduk dan membungkuk sopan.

"Eh?" Karui membalas sapaan ramah Sakura. "Aku Karui. Ahli _cost estimate._ Dan _partner-_ku …," Karui menghela napas panjang, "sepertinya dia akan datang beberapa detik sebelum waktu _meeting _kita diadakan," sambungnya sambil mengingat _partner-_nya yang sangat pemalas.

Belum sempat Sakura menimpali, pintu kaca ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Ada tiga pria lagi yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Yang satu berbadan tinggi tegap dengan rambut _spiky orange _yang mengingatkan Sakura pada salah seorang seniornya di kampus. Di belakangnya ada seorang pria berambut putih yang lebih pendek, tampak gigi-giginya yang tajam ketika dia tertawa pada pria berbadan tegap di depannya. Pria terakhir tampak sedikit mengantuk. Rambut hitam _spike-_nya yang menyerupai sebuah nanas— menurut Sakura— di kuncir satu di belakang.

Suasana ruang _meeting _terasa semakin ramai begitu ketiga pria itu masuk. Kehadiran Sakura langsung menjadi fokus utama pembicaraan mereka sembari menunggu seseorang lagi yang merupakan ketua tim mereka.

Sakura melirik kertas berisi nama-nama anggota timnya dengan seksama. Timnya beranggotakan sembilan orang. Dua orang tenaga ahli arsitek, dirinya dan Anko. Dua orang tenaga ahli struktur, Kiba dan Shino. Dua orang tenaga ahli _pumbling_ atau biasa disebut _enviromental engineer_, pria berbadan tegap dan bergigi runcing yang kemudian diketahui Sakura bernama Juugo dan juga Hozuki Suigetsu. Dua orang tenaga ahli _cost estimate_, Karui dan pria berambut nanas bernama Nara Shikamaru.

'_Tinggal menunggu_ _tim _leader _saja', _batin Sakura yang membaca tulisan 'Darui' di baris nama ketua tim.

Suasana yang tadinya ramai seketika senyap begitu pintu ruangan kembali terbuka. Sakura menduga bahwa ketua tim mereka sudah datang hingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Senyum antusias yang tadi terukir di bibir Sakura langsung luruh tak berjejak begitu melihat sosok pria yang baru saja masuk dengan membawa beberapa gulungan panjang di tangannya. Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu belum melirik ke arahnya karena sibuk berbicara dengan sosok Kakashi yang berjalan di sampingnya, tak tahu bahwa Sakura yang duduk di antara anggota tim yang lain sedang menahan napasnya sejak pria itu menapakkan kakinya di dalam ruangan.

Anko yang melihat ekspresi tegang Sakura begitu melihat dua pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan, menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan heran. Apalagi kertas yang tadi dipegang Sakura sudah tak berbentuk karena terlalu erat diremasnya. Mungkinkah Sakura gugup di hari pertamanya bekerja di Tokyo? Tapi Anko langsung membantah pemikiran itu karena ia bisa menilai bahwa Sakura adalah seorang arsitek profesional yang karyanya sudah diakui dunia, jadi dia tak mungkin gugup hanya karena masalah kecil seperti itu. "Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Akhirnya Anko menyuarakan keheranannya.

Barulah saat Anko bertanya pada Sakura, pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedari tadi ditatap Sakura, untuk pertama kalinya melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari sumber yang menyebut nama 'Sakura'. Hal pertama yang dilakukan pria itu adalah mematung di tempatnya begitu matanya bersirobok dengan kedua manik hijau Sakura yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

-oo-

_Meeting _pertama tim yang diketuai oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang akan melakukan proyek terbaru Biro Konsultan Hatake sedikit dibumbui dengan kejadian tak terduga. Ketua tim mereka ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ditulis pada lembaran kerangka acuan kerja yang dibagikan pada masing-masing anggota sebelum menghadiri pertemuan siang itu. Untuk itulah Hatake Kakashi ikut dalam pertemuan mereka siang itu guna menjelaskan bahwa memang ada pergantian orang untuk posisi ketua tim secara tiba-tiba. Darui yang semula ditunjuk untuk memimpin tim itu harus mengurus beberapa masalah pada proyek sebelumnya, karenanya Kakashi menugaskan Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja menyelesaikan proyeknya untuk mengisi kekosongan itu.

Tapi Kakashi tidak tahu bahwa keputusannya yang tiba-tiba itu— menurut Sakura— membuat gadis merah muda itu menyesali keputusannya menyetujui permintaan pria itu untuk ditugaskan di kantor pusat Tokyo. Memang tak ada yang aneh dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke setelah sembilan tahun tak pernah bertemu. Sikap pemuda itu terkesan biasa saja untuk pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya seperti biasa di hadapan semua anggota tim dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai ketua tim dengan sangat profesional, termasuk saat sesi perkenalan diri dengan sesama anggota.

Pertemuan siang itu berlangsung selama dua jam penuh dengan hasil kesepakatan bahwa mereka sudah bisa memulai mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing setelah _meeting _selesai. Satu persatu anggota tim sudah keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan sosok Sakura dan Sasuke yang terlihat menyibukkan dirinya masing-masing. Anko sebenarnya sudah mengajak Sakura untuk pulang bersama, namun gadis itu menolak halus dengan alasan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan secara pribadi pada ketua mereka. Dan Sakura tidak bohong. Ia memang ingin menyapa Sasuke dengan _benar_ kali ini. Secanggung apapun situasi yang melingkupi mereka saat itu, Sasuke tetaplah teman baiknya semasa SMA sekaligus tunangan sahabatnya. Sakura hanya berusaha bersifat profesional. Ya, profesional tanpa ada intrik emosi personal di dalamnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke," Sakura yang lebih dulu selesai membenahi barang-barangnya, menghampiri Sasuke yang masih sibuk menggulung kertas presentasinya tadi. Sebelah alis Sakura naik ketika tak mendapati reaksi berarti dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak masih fokus dengan barang-barangnya yang masih berserakan di atas meja. "Bagaimana … kabarmu? Aku tak tahu kalau kau akan berkecimpung di dunia arsitektur dan pembangunan." Nada bicaranya terdengar kikuk.

Perkataan Sakura berhasil menyita perhatian Sasuke. Pemuda itu akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, "Kabarku? Kau benar-benar ingin tahu tentang kabarku?" Sasuke meletakkan gulungan yang dipegangnya, lalu berdiri tegak menghadap Sakura. Iris kelamnya menatap dalam kedua manik hijau Sakura yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan gugupnya.

Ada apa ini? Sakura merasa sedang berhadapan dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu asing dengannya. Apa sembilan tahun benar-benar waktu yang sangat lama hingga ia merasa seperti melihat sosok lain dari Uchiha Sasuke?

"Tentu saja aku ingin tahu kabarmu. Aku … minta maaf karena tidak membalas satu pun _e-mail _darimu selama aku berada di London," tukas Sakura kemudian. Ia merendahkan tatapannya pada pangkal hidung Sasuke, menghindar untuk menatap langsung ke mata kelam pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendengus, "Ternyata kau memang membaca _e-mail_ku, tapi tidak berniat untuk membalasnya," katanya dengan nada yang terdengar kecewa.

Rasa bersalah langsung memenuhi benak Sakura. "Bukan seperti itu! Pekerjaanku di sana sangat menyita perhatianku, jadi aku selalu lupa membalasnya—" Sakura tak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Mulutnya tak sanggup untuk mengucapkan kata-kata untuk membela diri.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, Sakura memang sengaja tak membalas pesan-pesan dari pemuda itu. Ia tak sanggup bertukar kabar dengan pemuda itu. Sakura hanya takut jika Sasuke akan bercerita banyak hal tentang Karin jika ia membalas pesan-pesannya, sebagaimana Karin yang selalu bercerita tentang pemuda itu ketika mereka bertukar pesan. Meskipun entah karena alasan apa, Karin tak pernah lagi menyebut nama Sasuke pada _e-mail _yang dikirimnya pada Sakura setelah hari pertunangannya.

Melihat reaksi Sakura yang sepertinya tak berniat melanjutkan perkataannya tadi, Sasuke membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini ingin ia sampaikan pada gadis merah muda itu. Namun begitu Sakura kembali menatapnya lurus, rentetan kalimat itu terhenti di pangkal tenggorokannya. Ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas begitu sadar bahwa manik hijau Sakura selalu berhasil menghangatkan batinnya.

"Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Sampai bertemu di _meeting _selanjutnya," kata Sasuke yang kembali membereskan barangnya dengan cepat dan bergegas meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Kenapa rasanya … Sasuke seperti sedang menghindarinya? Apakah pernyataannya dulu membuat Sasuke tak lagi nyaman berada lama-lama di dekatnya? Berbagai pikiran negatif itu memenuhi kepala Sakura begitu melihat punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauhinya. Tidak! Jangan seperti ini! Sakura masih ingin berbicara lebih lama dengan pemuda itu. Ia memutar otaknya untuk menanyakan apapun agar ia bisa menahan Sasuke barang sedetik saja.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Karin?"

Sialnya, dari segala pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepala Sakura, pertanyaan itulah yang berhasil lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti tepat sebelum tangannya memegang _handle _pintu. Hening selama beberapa detik. "Karin belum menceritakannya padamu?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada Sakura.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Takut dengan lanjutan perkataan Sasuke yang mungkin akan memperdalam luka di hatinya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar Sasuke mengatakan bahwa pernikahan mereka tinggal menghitung hari.

Terdengar dengusan pelan dari Sasuke. Pintu ruangan sudah terbuka setengahnya. "Hubunganku dengan Karin sudah berakhir."

Bayangan pintu kaca yang tertutup sempurna adalah pemandangan terakhir yang berhasil ditangkap mata Sakura setelah mendengarkan satu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke siang itu.

Berakhir? Hubungan Sasuke dan Karin sudah berakhir?

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang baru saja didengarnya bukan sekadar halusinasinya belaka. Tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa apa yang didengarnya adalah benar. Sasuke baru saja mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Karin sudah berakhir. Sakura terduduk di bangku yang ada di sampingnya. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya. Apakah ia harus senang dengan berita itu? Tidak! Ia tidak merasa senang sama sekali. Perasaan kecewa dan amarah lebih mendominasinya saat ini.

Wajah ceria Karin langsung terlintas di benaknya. _'Karin, kenapa kau membohongiku selama ini?_' batinnya lirih. Sakura lalu bangkit dan bergegas keluar ruangan. Tak ada gunanya berlama-lama menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam ruangan itu. Ia butuh udara segar. Dan yang pasti, Sakura butuh berbicara empat mata dengan Karin. Segera.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Authors note:**

Akhirnya ngeluarin MC lagi padahal MC yg lain blm kelar :3

Rencananya MC ini gak bakal panjang banget kaya MC SasuSaku-ku yang satu lagi *lirik draft OnE*. Rencananya sih…. #eh

_Thanks for reading ^-^_

_Review/concrit?_ _I'll very appreciate it_:D

.

.

_Sign,_

_C.C_

**10022015**


End file.
